Neko
by Beautymoon
Summary: Este é um pequeno conto, onde veremos como um adolescente Urahara reagiu, quando descobriu a forma de gato de sua amiga, uma adolescente Yoruichi... Ah! Essa idade é tão complicada. u.u Oneshot HENTAI


_Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo e TV Tokio. Esta obra é para fins de entretenimento, não lucrativos._

_

* * *

__Quando a curiosidade __**QUASE**__ matou o gato..._

Eu poderia começar esta estória com um singelo "Era uma vez...", no entanto, os fatos que serão aqui narrados, definitivamente, não são esses tão comuns no cotidiano dos mortais. Aliás, o que menos haverá aqui, serão "coisas" mortais. Pode-se traçar, até, um paralelo com os contos de fadas. Por exemplo, terá romance e, vejam só, também um simpático gato falante!... Depois, contarei os desdobramentos, mas, por hora, vamos nos ater apenas ao felino...

Qual Shinigami, em toda Sereitei poderia, sequer, sonhar que o animalzinho, saltando com toda leveza, de telhado em telhado, estava bem longe de um ser "irracional"?

"Essa, nem o Kisuke!", pensava Yoruichi, exultante com sua, recém adquirida, forma felina.

Shihouin Yoruichi era, nada mais, nada menos, do que uma garota de quinze anos, cheia de vida, intrépida, linda e inteligente. Mesmo com a pouca idade, já fazia parte do Onmitsu Kidou, uma espécie de grupo secreto na Soul Society, que realizava missões de extremo sigilo e dificuldade. A bela era muito bem dotada nas capacidades físicas, artes marciais, e poderes espirituais. Sim, definitivamente, a morena não era uma dessas menininhas usuais, facilmente encontradas nos ginásios colegiais. Não _mesmo_.

Todavia, acima de todas essas qualidades, havia uma verdade irrefutável: Shihouin Yoruichi não passava de uma _adolescente_. Muito embora, seu atual dilema jazia em uma questão não tão ordinária assim.

"Mostro, ou não mostro?", pensava aflita, percorrendo o Sereitei.

Há dias atrás, quando descobrira a "fórmula" perfeita, para finalizar seu projeto, ainda não havia pensado nisso. Aliás, cabe aqui mencionar que, quando se deparou com a solução de sua pesquisa, e viu o quanto era simples e, por que não dizer, retardado, exasperou um "Eureka!". Finalmente! Após meses de cuidadoso estudo, ela conseguira!

Ah, tudo estava tão perfeito nesse momento, não é mesmo? Bom, se estivesse, não seria o tremendo dilema, mencionado anteriormente. Seu projeto tão secreto e trabalhoso... Ah! Como queria mostrar ao melhor amigo, os resultados de sua intensa dedicação. Mentira. Ela queria mesmo era _jogar na cara_ daquele metido a _sabichão_, que Shihouin Yoruichi também era _muito_ inteligente.

Cabe aqui, uma necessária pausa, para melhor definirmos o sabichão em questão:

**Urahara Kisuke**

Ele tinha a mesma idade que Yoruichi, ou seja, era mais um _adolescente_. (Mais tarde, vocês entenderão porque enfatizo tanto este termo). Diferente dela, o jovenzinho era um Shinigami em ascensão, futuro capitão de alguma Divisão, certamente. Dono de uma linda Zampakutou, Benihime, também era tão competente quanto à amiga, seja no poder físico ou espiritual.

Como a garota, ele também era muito inteligente, mas, de uma maneira diferente: Urahara era aquele tipo criativo. Ora, sabemos que uma imaginação fértil aliada a um QI privilegiado, é a melhor das combinações. Nesse caso, rendeu nada mais, do que um Shinigami excepcional. Isso resume.

Agora, voltemos ao felino macho, Yoruichi, ou, "humana" fêmea, Yoruichi. Como queiram.

Estava cada vez mais perto de seu destino. A proximidade alcançada, pelas peludas patas, era inteiramente proporcional ao nervosismo da mulher-gato, com todo o perdão do trocadilho.

"É só mostrar e pronto! Simples assim."

De fato, esse não foi o pensamento mais inteligente, dessa brilhante pessoa...

"Ai. O que estou pensando? Eu vou morrer de vergonha!"

Pobre Yoruichi...

Bem, sabemos que, gatos, (pelo menos na Soul Society) não usam roupas, ou seja, nesse exato momento, a garota estava nua, em plena Sereitei, e... Óh! Aquele ali, passando naquela esquina, não é o Capitão Ukitake?

Ela ainda estava se acostumando a andar por aí "pelada". Era tão... esquisito. Apesar de que, uma terça parte de seu ser, estivesse gostando muito daquela experiência. Uma sensação de liberdade tão boa... Liberdade essa que, uma garota cheia de responsabilidades, como ela, jamais poderia se dar ao luxo de usufruir.

Passada essa pequena "barreira" mental, o gato voltou para a estaca zero: Urahara Kisuke.

A bem da verdade, o que ela queria, era surpreendê-lo. Pega-lo desprevenido; de guarda baixa. Ah! Como queria! Ela só não esperava que fosse ser... _assim_.

Não é preciso ser um gênio para saber: Se Yoruichi se gabasse de seu projeto, na frente do Kisuke (o que ela, realmente, queria muito), teria que mostrar, por tabela, suas belas formas femininas, ainda em formação, é verdade, mas perfeitas.

"Argh."

A cabeça já começava a doer, de tantas conjecturas, a fazendo desistir das mesmas e, rapidamente, partir para ação.

Entrou na pequena casa, que estava vazia. Sempre era assim, dado o fato de que seu morador passava a maior parte do tempo no "andar de baixo". Pegou a entrada de uma espécie de porão, e desceu... _centenas de metros abaixo_. Logo, o avistou. Ele treinava com a Benihime, naquele lugar que fora construído pelos amigos inseparáveis.

Ficou observando ele. Até nos movimentos corporais, parecia haver reflexos de equações perfeitas, resolvidas em sua mente brilhante. Aliás, agora ela parava para pensar, quem foi mesmo o humano idiota que havia dito que os loiros são burros? É... _Esse aí_ não conhecia o Kisuke.

O uniforme negro do Shinigami ondulava, a cada lufada do vento tímido que passava ali. Os cabelos loiros, claríssimos, quase acinzentados, também era um caso à parte; por vezes, encobriam os olhos, balançando, sempre, sempre desalinhados. Um dia, ela pensava, ainda faria um estudo científico, sobre esta criatura chamada Urahara Kisuke.

Minutos depois, o dito objeto de estudo, sentou numa das formações rochosas. Somente aí, pareceu dar conta da presença. Estranhou imediatamente.

- Que coisa. Como você conseguiu descer aqui?- perguntou infantil, e sem muito interesse.

Então, ele fez algo que a garota não esperava: acariciou as orelhas pontudas do animal, que ronronou.

"Ops!"

Ele não era nenhum tirano terrível e cruel com os animais. Nem _pensem_ nessa possibilidade! Mas, o gato pensou que o loiro fosse, simplesmente, ignora-lo. Ah. E ainda tinha que ronronar... Esse sim, havia sido um descuido animal. (Mais uma vez, mil perdões, por essa tentativa fracassada, de um humor retardado. Prometo que vou me esforçar, para não fazer mais isso).

Urahara, com ares de cansado, pegou o felino no colo, e voltou a acariciá-lo, sentindo os pêlos negros eriçarem abaixo de seus dedos, como se o bicho estivesse com medo de seus toques.

Ah, mas, ele, ou ela, estava, e muito! Ora, _o tiro havia saído pela culatra_?

Sabe-se que, a bela herdeira dos Shihouin, já teve uma ligeira queda pelo Kisuke. Antes que eu explique melhor, peço, por favor, que não a deixem saber que eu sei dessa história. Fui informada através de fontes altamente confidenciais. Se essa garota, sonhar que eu conheço esse "passado negro", ela acaba comigo. E eu ainda tenho muitíssimo apreço pela minha vida. Voltando ao que eu dizia, antes de interrompê-los (não me odeiem por isso), tudo acontecera bastante cedo. Ainda não eram adolescentes. Na época, ele treinava e estudava para ser Shinigami, e, ela, para ingressar, futuramente, no Onmitsu Kidou. Eles também não eram tão apegados, ainda. Enfim. O fato, é que, agora, Yoruichi julgava que isso havia sido superado. Pelo visto, nosso querido felino pensara errado... Tsc. Tsc.

Quando ele passou a fazer "cosquinhas" em baixo de seu pescoço (coisa que todos gostamos de fazer em animais, principalmente, em gatos) ela decidiu que aquilo já tinha ido longe demais!

Pulou com agilidade para fora do colo dele, não esquecendo de arranhar o braço do amigo no processo, logicamente. Urahara ficou tão ofendido... Por todos os Shinigamis, como ficou chateado! (Ah. Isso foi um tom irônico. Droga. Acho que nasci sem tom irônico...) Com um simples sorriso, agachou-se e fez carinho nas orelhinhas do bichano, de novo.

- Gatos... – deu um suspiro conformado, levantando-se.

Do gato em si, só faltou sair fumacinhas por todos seus... _orifícios_. Agora sim, Yoruichi estava furiosa. Como ele a tratava assim, como se fosse um animalzinho qualquer!! Ah, ele ia ver só!!

- Dobre a língua para falar de mim, Kisuke. Eu posso parti-lo em dois, e não vai ter _Benihime_ que te ajude!!

Urahara quase perdeu o equilíbrio, por um instante. Teria caído, não fosse seu duro treinamento com a Zampakutou. Deu passos incertos para trás. Queixo caído. Olhos arregalados. O gato... o gato... FALOU??

- Antes que você pense que seus neurônios de outro mundo estão com defeito, e que a inteligência o está deixando louco... Sim, eu sou um gato falante!!

**Placar parcial: Shihouin Yoruichi 1 x 0 Urahara Kisuke**

O loiro continuava sem ação e, Yoruichi, não podia evitar; estava se divertindo muito com aquilo. A reação dele havia sido melhor que o esperado! Empolgada, com sua voz de homem velho, e sua interpretação perfeita, resolveu que já era hora do golpe final.

- Não me reconhece Kisuke? – estreitou os olhos verdes

-...n-nãaa..aaoo... – ele ecoava fracamente.

Poucas coisas o assustavam. Uma delas era um gato preto falante, que conversava consigo como se fossem íntimos!! E, agora, o bicho começava a gargalhar histericamente. _Hollows_? _Menos Grande_? Que nada! Esse gato sim era o verdadeiro _terror_!

- Qual é, Kisuke! Sou eu! – mudou o tom sinistro para um extremamente cordial.

- ...Você? – aquilo, realmente, não ajudava em nada.

- É! Eu! – ela dizia como se aquilo fosse absolutamente banal – Yoruichi!

-...!

Foi à vez dele, gargalhar histericamente, fazendo com que ela ficasse zangada de novo.

- Não leva a mal, mas, você, não é a Yoruichi, nem aqui, nem no Rukongai!

E voltou a rir, satisfeito com sua piadinha ridícula.

- Por que não acredita? – a voz do "velho" gato subiu um tom; pura indignação.

- Você, além de ser um animal, é macho. Yoruichi é uma garota, fêmea, do sexo feminino, entendeu?

**Placar parcial: Shihouin Yoruichi 1 x 1 Urahara Kisuke**

- Grrrr!! Você quer uma prova, Kisuke?

- Quero.

- Huuuumpf!! Você pediu hein, Kisuke! Você pediu! Depois, não vai dizer que não avisei!

E diante das gargalhadas céticas, ela fez. Tudo o que o loirinho viu foi uma grande cortina de fumaça. Rapidamente, a mesma foi dissipada pelo vento, revelando uma conhecida silhueta...

- ...!

**Placar parcial: Shihouin Yoruichi 2 x 1 Urahara Kisuke**

Urahara estava, entre muitas outras coisas, chocado. Era Yoruichi! E ela estava...

"Peladona...!" – repreendeu-se mentalmente, diante de seu pensamento de adolescente idiota.

Ela o olhava com aquela cara de "Que foi? Nunca viu não?", e era respondida por um silencioso "Não mesmo..."

AHÁ! Pensava a menina, triunfante. Surpreendera ele, mais uma vez. Porém, todo o sentimento de vitória foi substituído pela inevitável vergonha. As palavras "estou fudida" foram o exato pensamento da menina. E não. Não tenho outra escolha, senão usar essa terminação tão chula. Se eu amenizasse, não seria uma descrição tão precisa.

A boca de Urahara secou. Definitivamente, secou. Vocês sabem o que é uma boca seca? Desprovida de toda e qualquer saliva? Ora, saliva é uma substância muitíssimo funcional, composta de água, sais, muco, e uma substância chamada ptialina. Ah! Podem falar. Eu sou muito inteligente!

O loiro ainda estava sem palavras. Yoruichi nua? _Do nada_? Será que estava sonhando, ou, definitivamente, enlouquecendo de vez?

Seu olhar começou nos pequenos pés; subiu aos tornozelos finos; um pouco mais as panturrilhas, de leves protuberâncias; as coxas atléticas; a sombra fascinante entre elas... É, o nariz de nosso Urahara na puberdade, estava prestes a sangrar, em sua muda contemplação, ao passo que, Yoruichi corava ao extremo. Era difícil saber se, o rubor, era de vergonha ou raiva. Eu chutaria ambos.

Sentiu-se mais nua do que já estava, o que mostra uma proeza de nosso pequeno herói, pois isto é, tecnicamente, impossível, dado o fato de que, não havia roupa alguma a protegendo. O mais interessante, é que a falta de ação do amigo, antes, era por causa da surpresa. Mas, agora, a coisa bem mudara de figura. Ele a olhava com..._desejo_. Sim. Foi exatamente isso que a menina leu, naqueles olhos cinza profundo. As pupilas dilatavam e escureciam, cada vez mais...

_Mas, o que esperar de um adolescente de 15 anos, com os hormônios em fúria?_

-Ah... – ele tentava mirar os olhos da colega, ao invés dos seios, o que se mostrou uma tarefa de extrema dificuldade – Agora eu sei que é você... – deu um meio sorriso amarelado, sem conseguir esconder o próprio constrangimento.

- É...

Uma lufada de vento passou, levantando cabelos, e perpetuando, ainda mais, o silêncio sepulcral.

"E agora?" era o pensamento mais coerente que passava, cada vez com mais freqüência, na mente adolescente de Yoruichi, dividindo espaço com outros como "Que vergonha!", "Eu quero sumir!", "Ai, que ódio!", ah, sem esquecer do "Ai...!".

"E agora?" também estava na cabecinha loira de Urahara, espremido no meio de muitos "Uaaaaau, Yoruichi!", ou, ainda, "Seios!".

Não culpem o Kisuke, está bem? Culpem seu nível de testosterona juvenil.

Infelizmente, não posso afirmar, com certeza, se o loiro também já teve uma queda pela amiguinha. (Minhas fontes, nem sempre, são tão eficientes assim... O que é uma merda. Isso não vem ao caso, agora.). Mas, o fato é que, como todo rapazinho nessa idade, Urahara tinha um tombo por mulheres nuas. Agora, uma fofoquinha; segundo me contaram, pelas minhas andanças, _reza a lenda_ que ele viu a Matsumoto no banho, uma vez. Um dia de _glória_ para nosso herói. Contaram... Se verdade, ou não, nunca saberemos.

Mas, agora, toda e qualquer imagem, daquela que ele julgava a mais gata de todo o Sereitei, havia, simplesmente, desaparecido de sua mente. De repente, tudo se resumia a figura tão bela e exótica da amiguinha...

Amiguinha... Yoruichi era isso, não era? É... Agora, o loirinho de neurônios atômicos (para ter essa inteligência absurda, desconfio que seja radioativo, em alguma parte do cérebro...) não tinha mais essa certeza. E ele queria muito tê-la. Talvez, a mesma estivesse passeando pelo Rukongai, ou até na _Terra_. Seria uma desculpa maravilhosa para escapar do olhar inquiridor da morena, que, também, nada falava.

Ele nunca, sequer, sonhara que veria Yoruichi, logo _Yoruichi_ desta forma. E como era linda... e gostosinha, é claro. O garoto fez uma força notável ( de 5 em 100 por cento...) para tirar toda a onda de pensamentos lascivos, sobre a morena.

"Argh."

Sentindo o próprio corpo o impelir, andou decidido até, na direção de Yoruichi, a fazendo recuar, assustada. Muito ³³³³ assustada. Ele dava um passo para frente; ela dava um passo para trás. Assim foi até que...

**No meio do caminho, tinha uma pedra...**

Não era bem pedra. Era uma parede de pedra, serve? Eu achei que com a pedra seria mais poético. Enfim. No meio do caminho, tinha uma parede. Incrível, como sempre aparece uma parede, _nessas horas_...

Sem ter para onde correr, Yoruichi colou o corpo à parede, na esperança de que pudesse fazer parte da mesma, a fim de fugir do amigo, que parecia ter enlouquecido.

- K-Kisuke...

Ela já havia esquecido o seu plano infalível de se gabar pra cima dele; a raiva; ah, e seus pontos em meu moderno placar eletrônico, lógico. Apenas fixou seus orbes nos dele, que brilhavam intensamente, e refletiam a si própria. Óh, por todos Shinigamis... Sinal mais inteligível que esse, só se ele _desenhasse_.

Sentiu como se uma onda elétrica houvesse percorrido seu corpo, da planta dos pés ao alto da cabeça. Isto, pelo simples fato, dele ter repousado a palma da mão no rosto dela.

- K-Kisuke...

Sentiu-se uma _anormal_, por não conseguir completar a bendita frase, e pela segunda vez!! Ela só conseguia falar o nome dele, quando o "correto" seria: "Kisuke, pára com isso, seu doido!".

Ele, por sua vez, não emanava calma alguma. Não mesmo. Porém, parecia ter plena consciência do que estava fazendo. E, Yoruichi, entendeu que, ele só prosseguia, devido ao consentimento silencioso dela. Urahara sabia que ela podia dizer um NÃO, com todas as letras e, ainda sim, seria uma _grande mentira_. Ele a conhecia tão bem, que sabia interpretar os gestos mais sutis da amiga... Esse pensamento, fez Yoruichi soltar todo o ar que acumulara nos pulmões.

Por mais que, para ela, aparentasse assim, Urahara não tinha idéia exata do que fazia, mas, sabia que _tinha_ que fazer. Era o certo. E, falando francamente, aquela seria a mais doce das tarefas...

A mão que estagnara no rosto, deslizou para a direita, e depois para cima, indo parar na nuca, alcançando os primeiros fios arroxeados, até alojar-se nos curtos cabelos, afundando os dedos entre as madeixas, puxando a menina para perto de si. Um lento e agonizante processo para ela, que cerrou os olhos bem lentamente; respirou profundamente, subindo e descendo o peito, fazendo com que o mesmo roçasse no peito do Shinigami; passou a língua pelos lábios, e depois mordeu o inferior... Urahara gelou.

_Ah, esses hormônios_...

Está claro que, ela fizera tudo isso em poucos segundos, por puro instinto, levada pela respiração morna dele, chocando-se com seus lábios. Para o loiro, isso foi fatal.

Selou seus lábios com os dela, fazendo pressão, como que dando um recado: "Deixa eu passar! Deixa. Deixa. Deix..."

E ela, gentilmente, abriu a sonhada passagem, diante de tanta _sutileza_. A língua curiosa de Urahara deslizava com facilidade para dentro da boca de Yoruichi. Logo que entrou, deu uma de explorador; após o encontrão com a língua feminina, que demorou longos segundos, passou a descobrir todos os cantinhos.

Um, se deliciava com o sabor do hálito virgem do outro. Sentia-se muita estranheza, acima de todas as coisas. Eles sabiam o que estavam fazendo, mas, apenas em teoria. Na prática tudo parecia tão... de outro mundo. E não era Hueco Mundo, era um mundo maravilhoso...

É curioso como os fatos se estabeleceram em seqüência e, depois, tomaram ritmo:

Primeiro, Urahara havia se excitado, digo, assustado, com toda aquela nudez feminina a sua frente. Não qualquer nudez. A nudez de Yoruichi!

Depois, foi à vez dela, assustar-se, com a atitude, por assim dizer, ousada, do amigo. Agora, todo o susto havia ido embora. Ora, estavam mesmo fazendo algo errado? A própria Yoruichi, já havia esquecido dos motivos que a levaram ali...

O beijo, fervoroso, cheio de urgência, típico de adolescentes virgens, perdão, _cheios de vida_, foi cessando lentamente. E os lábios descolaram, mas, permanecendo bem próximos.

- Uau... – esboçou, inteligentemente, a garota.

- Só... – completou, de forma genial, o amiguinho dela

- Kisuke... – ela começou

- Eu sei... – pela primeira vez, ele baixou o olhar.

Ela conhecia bem aquele jeito dele. Fazia sempre que se sentia preocupado, constrangido, ou, ainda, culpado. Urahara não queria estragar uma amizade tão linda quanto à deles, por causa de um impulso. Nem preciso mais dizer que, esta é a parte referida a enfatizar a palavra "adolescente", não é?

Parece que chegamos à parte crítica de nosso conto...

No entanto, a melancolia do loiro não teve longa duração. Urahara acabou arregalando os olhos, em sincera surpresa, quando a amiga o segurou pelo queixo, e depositou um leve beijo em seus lábios ainda molhados, cheio de promessas e significados...

Ela também queria!! Ela também queria!! Ah!! – insiram aqui, milhares de testosteronas, adrenalinas, entre outras coisas, saltitando de mãos dadas -

Feliz, ele se afastou e, deixando-a, entre outras coisinhas sórdidas, abismada, retirando por completo o uniforme Shinigami que usava. Só existe uma forma gráfica, para descrever a expressão de Yoruichi:

**O.O**

Ela pensou, com muito esforço, em dizê-lo "Vai com calma, Kisuke!". Hahá! Pobre garota... Isso estava _acima de suas possibilidades_. Mas, logo entendeu as intenções dele. O amigo usou o próprio grande uniforme, para forrar o chão, que continuou duro, porém, agora, mais "deitável". Que garoto! Sempre pensando em tudo! Não poderia ser diferente, com ele...

Então, viu-se na mesma posição que ele encontrava-se, há instantes atrás. Parou, literalmente, para observá-lo. Aos 15 anos, Urahara já era bem alto. Era magro sim, mas, devido às rotinas Shinigami, já possuía um belo corpo. Definido, era a palavra. A pele era pálida, limpa... Como Yoruichi gostava da cor dele! Talvez, fosse exatamente porque era oposta a sua. Talvez fosse uma... _atração antagônica_. Ah, claro, não posso deixar de mencionar as melosidades, que toda mulher gosta; por exemplo, o olhar: estava claramente feliz, porém, não estava ali para brincadeira... A bela Onmitsu Kidou achou isso perfeito, pois a fez sentir-se mais segura.

Ele voltou a colar o corpo no dela, desta vez, não "usou" a parede, mas, sim, o improvisado lençol com seu uniforme. Pobre uniforme... Deitou-a, com delicadeza, sobre o tecido negro.

**É...**

**E agora**?

Não que o loiro não soubesse o que fazer. Ele sabia muito bem até... em teoria. (nessa idade, só na teoria mesmo...) Contudo, sua grande preocupação era com a amiga. Queria que ela se sentisse bem e feliz, por estar ao lado dele...

"O beijo! Mas, é claro!!"

Um simples estalo, e todas as engrenagens da sua maquininha cerebral começaram a trabalhar, a toda velocidade. Pensou, com precisão matemática:

Havia beijado Yoruichi (A); A morena, por sua vez, correspondera muito bem, obrigado (B); ou seja, ela ficou feliz com aquilo (C). Oras, **A + B+ C igual a Paraíso³³³³!!**

Tudo que precisava fazer (A + B + C igual a Paraíso³³³³!!) era usar o primordial (seu beijo), só que, de uma forma mais... _por inteiro_.

Resolvido esse problema (matemático e literal), Urahara partiu para ação, cheio de vontade. Decidiu começar com as delicadas orelhas. Mal havia encostado, ouviu a respiração dela dar uma leve acelerada. Mas não pensem que isso fez intimida-lo. Muito pelo contrário! Passeou com a língua quente, umedecendo a orelha que, curiosamente, estava gelada. Brincou por todas as linhas e cavidades; lambeu o lóbulo, provocando-a. Ele nem havia começado o que planejava, e Yoruichi já se encontrava aflita, com suas alongadas unhas enterradas nas mexas loiras. Foi um verdadeiro "alívio", quando ele finalizou, aplicando uma última mordiscada no lóbulo solto dela.

Ele, então, seguiu para beijinhos, curtos e sequinhos, por toda a lateral do moreno longo pescoço, e, depois, não foi surpresa para a jovem, quando ele foi para a outra orelha. Repetiu o lento processo, fazendo-a entender seu raciocínio lógico: Iria persegui-la com seus lábios, por todo o lindo corpinho de 15 anos... Quando ele ia descer mais, Yoruichi resolveu, também, tomar seu partido, assaltando ele em mais um beijo. Não preciso dizer a palavra "inocente", ou, derivados, a partir de agora. Hah! Eles estavam longe, bem longe disso...

Ela o impregnava com seu sabor, agora, _não-mais-tão-virgem-assim_. E fazia questão de castigá-lo, puxando o cabelo dele, e tentando imitar o amigo, com extremo sucesso, diga-se de passagem. Urahara pensava que, Yoruichi, realmente, não tinha noção do efeito que seus toques causavam em si, _e em seu amiguinho_...

Após receber uma boa de uma chupada na nuca ( Com certeza, teria que pensar um jeito de disfarçar a futura marca. Ah. As desvantagens de ser um branquelo...), o loiro a roubou novo beijo, desta vez, bem rápido. E, como não era muito de adiar as coisas, logo seguiu para a linha óssea, acima do colo. A de Yoruichi era um tanto funda, e fazia sua pele brilhar. Era aquele negro bonito e viçoso, e, a nível de informação, sempre esteve no bom gosto de Urahara, que começava a excitar-se (ainda mais) por antecipação. É... chegou num lugar tão bom... Subitamente, a respiração da morena quebrou o ritmo, ao sentir um dos seios sendo pego pelas mãos, ainda inexperientes, do Kisuke. Preciso mesmo escrever em meu relato o quanto ele estava maravilhado? Ok. Preciso.

Urahara estava maravilhado. Muitíssimo (multiplique isso quantas vezes julgarem necessário).

Yoruichi não possuía os peitos sobrenaturais de pessoas como Matsumoto. No entanto, o loiro captou ali, uma beleza tão... _agradável aos olhos_. Não eram minúsculos, apenas cabiam com certa folga na grande mão. A curva arredondada ainda não era tão acentuada. Os botões, combinando com a cor da pele, ainda eram singelos, preparando para germinarem. Eram... seios de menina. Ele começou a tocar, com cautela, naquela pequena parte da anatomia dela. Depois deu um leve beliscão, arrancando um gemido único e delicioso da morena. Ato contínuo, depois de muito acariciar os seios, passou a parte lógica de seu prévio raciocínio: beijou, mas tão, tão de leve, que somente os sentidos aguçados da gata poderiam captar. Felizmente, para ambos, o próximo passo seria bem mais aparente...

Enquanto o seio esquerdo era apalpado incansavelmente, pela alva mão (Que já adquirira certa habilidade. Sim. Urahara aprende com muita facilidade...), o seio direito era agraciado, com a língua quente e provocante. A pele dela tinha cheiro e gosto, tão bons... ainda conseguia pensar o Kisuke, totalmente envolvido com sua _gloriosa_ tarefa. Lambia com gosto, de cima para baixo, o circundando, até que, por fim, sucumbiu ao seu instinto púbere. Coisa estranha; tanta questão fazia, em demonstrar hombridade, mas, naquele momento, não resistira à vontade, se comportando, literalmente, como um bebê. É... Vocês entenderam.

Yoruichi tombou a cabeça para trás, espalhando os cabelos no manto, ao receber sucessivas mordidinhas nos botões, fazendo com que arranhasse a nuca de Urahara. Após aquele torturante mimo, os seios da garota foram deixados em paz. Arrepiados, de frio e desejo. Urahara desceu para o ventre trabalhado da amiga, preenchendo toda aquela planície com seus beijos.

- Faz cócegas... – a ouviu dizer

- Ah. É que ainda não fiz a barba.

- ...?!

Ao falar aquilo, o loiro mostrou, novamente, o feliz rosto para sua amiguinha. E Yoruichi ficou... _procurando a tal barba_. De repente, gargalhou, surpresa, e deixando o Shinigami confuso.

- Você chama _isso_ de barba?

- Ai!

O Kisuke pôs a mão no fino e dolorido queixo, ao ter um de seus estimados fiapos arrancados, impiedosamente, pela impiedosa Shihouin Yoruichi, que gargalhava descontrolada. Kisuke mal havia _saído das fraldas_, e já queria dizer que tinha uma barba! Realmente, hehehe, eu tenho que concordar com ela... Vendo o rosto dele, ficar rubro, ela deu um beijinho na dita "barba".

- Ah, vai, Kisuke. Eu acho um charme.

Mentiu. Não porque fosse feio (na opinião de Yoruichi, precisaria de um microscópio avançado, para achar algo feio nele). Apenas era... _invisível_? o.õ

Ele pareceu ligeiramente emburrado. Como assim? Essa Shihouin não sabia com o que estava brincando. Sua barba era _sagrada_.

Para animá-lo novamente, ela investiu em mais beijinhos, no queixo "peludo" dele, o que pareceu dar certo, pois ele voltara a fazer as "coisas legais e irritantes", que estava fazendo em seu moreno ventre.

Urahara achava tão, mais tão, legal. Primeiro, havia estado em cima, lá nos picos dos seios; depois, tudo ficou plano, na barriga dela; agora, era a hora de descer. ( Que incrível lição de Geografia espacial...)

E assim fez. Yoruichi sentiu a agitação tomar conta de todo o seu ser espiritual, ao perceber o que ele planejava fazer. Esse aí então, estava exultante. Então, era aquilo...

"Uaaaaauuuu..."

Com uma mão de cada lado, acariciou os dois caminhos, que o levariam a tão almejada feminilidade dela. Esse simples toque a fez tremer, porém, abriu as pernas, vagarosamente.

Lá nos confins de sua alma, Urahara sentia a tal da insegurança, pois tinha consciência do tamanho da responsabilidade. Ela o doara seu corpo; era seu dever, proporciona-la todo prazer do _mundo_.

Iniciante como era, tocou, com toda a delicadeza que conseguia imprimir, a pequena entrada, sem tirar os olhos do rosto da morena. Queria acompanhá-la de perto. Ver se estava se sentindo bem. Começou a introduzir um dedo, ganhando, imediatamente, um gemido. Continuou, ainda em ritmo lento, ouvindo, cada vez mais, a voz dela. As respostas de Yoruichi, de fato, o impulsionavam. Os movimentos ganharam cadência, em seguida, velocidade. Introduziu mais um dedo e, ela retraiu o corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que dizia para que ele não parasse. Realmente, ele não pararia nem em 1000 anos, pois já sentia nitidamente a textura da excitação dela.

Num último momento, ela tombou a cabeça para trás, em agitação. Quando pensou que ele havia acabado, mais uma vez, foi surpreendida. No lugar dos dedos, agora, havia uma língua macia e terrivelmente quente, a instigando; fazendo sua temperatura aumentar. Urahara, esse sim, estava fascinado. Pensou que podia passar horas ali, sorvendo aquele doce néctar feminino...

Dada hora, a morena recobrou a visão do rosto corado do Kisuke que, sem saber o que dizer, arreganhou seus brancos dentes, num sorriso nervoso, sem perceber, até, o perigo nos olhos de gata dela.

Yoruichi sentia-se fraca, como se ele, de alguma forma, a houvesse roubado as energias. Mesmo assim, sua empolgação era crescente, e perguntava-se qual seria a reação do loiro, se ela o presenteasse da mesma forma.

Sem mais esperar, ordenou que o amigo ficasse de pé, o que ele fez um tanto confuso. Tarde demais, entendeu as (más) intenções da amiga, ao ter a única peça íntima puxada para baixo, e seu estimado membro apertado por ela. Como Yoruichi tratava seu amiguinho... Já ia interrompê-la com um "Cuidado hein! Eu vou precisar disto depois!". No entanto, tudo o que saiu de seus lábios foi um fraco miado. Mesmo sem saber direito o que fazer, ela provocava as mais diversas reações no Kisuke, pelas suas pequenas mãos. Começou devagar, e sentiu a "coisa" enrijecer e pulsar. Maravilhada com sua descoberta, passou a friccionar, fazendo o loiro fechar os olhos e apertar os lábios. Foi aí, que ela passou a parte B. Nunca iria admitir, mas, cheia de medo, depositou um beijo, bem na pontinha do "amiguinho". Nesse instante, foi como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por todo o corpo de Urahara. Como era má... E como ele gostava! Existe a hipótese de que, em realidade, Urahara Kisuke não passe de um masoquista, e gostasse de sofrer... Seus pensamentos foram para o _espaço_, à medida que ia lambendo, dolorosamente, lentamente.

Finalmente, com a coragem que conseguiu juntar, a Shihouin envolveu toda aquela virilidade em seus lábios. O loiro respondeu, enfiando as mãos nos cabelos roxos, a incentivando continuar. Como se ela precisasse de um incentivo... Enfim. Agradecida, aceitou. Ele a guiava, enquanto ela descobria essa nova forma de toque. Era delicioso e interessante, e tão, tão envolvente...

Urahara parou de ajudá-la, ao sentir que a hora chegara. O amiguinho _latejava_... Yoruichi também percebeu, saboreando aquilo que era o prenúncio do que viria. Abandonou a masculinidade do Shinigami, com saudade, subindo para um rápido caminho de beijos, até achar, novamente, a boca dele. Bejio incrível foi esse, onde um experimentou o gosto do outro.

Fervilhando, literalmente, Urahara a depositou sobre o manto Shinigami. Uh! Então, a hora era agora...

Mesmo depois de toda a _diversão,_ levou a "coisa" a sério. Fez questão de olhar bem no fundo dos olhos dela, não encontrando, ali, qualquer hesitação.

Satisfeito, posicionou-se melhor, compenetradíssimo, iniciando o ato. Ainda que estivesse se controlando, ambos sabiam que seria doloroso para ela.

"Por que com as mulheres é tudo tão difícil?!" – pensava a Shihouin, inconformada.

Todavia, nos olhos dele, encontrou o consolo e a confiança necessária, e deixou que a invadisse. Largou um grito, e recebeu um beijo em troca. Para ele também era difícil, pois tinha que domar seu indomável amiguinho. E aquela sim, era uma missão quase impossível...

Com a boa vontade de ambos jovenzinhos, após a dor e desconforto inicial, o ato fluiu com naturalidade e perfeição. Movimentos ritmados marcavam o Kisuke. A garota sentia-se cada vez mais febril.

**Aceleração. Atrito. Ação e Reação? **

Eram tantas leis físicas para descrever. No entanto, naquele momento, os dois gênios só sabiam a linguagem do prazer. A cor dos corpos suados, era o mais belo e exótico contraste. Merecia um quadro.Todo aquele mover tornou-se uma dança sensual, indo ao frenesi. Urahara em erupção; Yoruichi, em pleno êxtase...

Numa última e profunda estocada, os corpos tremularam. Ela gritou o nome Kisuke; ele gritou o nome Yoruichi. Agora, além de super amigos, um fazia parte do outro.

**Placar final: Óh droga!! Perdi meu placar eletrônico!! òó**

Ele desabou com um peso de uma tora ao lado dela. Ambos exaustos. Ele, mais ainda, pois não sabia de onde tirara energia, após treinar com a Benihime. Talvez, a bela morena fosse o motivo dessa repentina força... Olharam-se, observando feições, por demorados segundos, até Urahara fazer o _favor_ de interromper o som do silêncio (?).

- Foi bom pra você? – disse com um largo sorriso.

Diante da expressão estupefata da morena, ele concertou.

- É que, eu sempre quis dizer isso – alargou ainda mais o sorriso.

_Ah, vamos gente, sem preconceito. Ele estava na puberdade..._

Sem paciência para ouvir as besteiras de um garoto de 15 anos, a Shihouin o calou, com um bom beijo...

E aqui termina nossa "epopéia" (!). A curiosidade, desta vez, pode não ter matado o gato, mas, certamente, mudou sua vida para sempre. Porque os jovenzinhos, que dormiram abraçados, não poderiam sequer, sonhar, que aquele era o início de um amor que perduraria pela eternidade...

* * *

Oie!!

Bom, o que dizer? Essa é minha estréia escrevendo fics de Bleach! xDDD

Eu amo esse casal, em absoluto. Acho Yoruichi uma "das caras" no anime. E o Urahara, dispensa comentários. 8DD Essa fic é hentai, mas não levem tão a sério. Minha intenção foi o humor mesmo. (espero q tenha alcançado u.u). Eu lembrei daquela cena da Yoruichi mostrando ao Ichigo sua verdadeira forma, o que foi hilário, e pensei: Putz! Como será q o Urahara reagiu? xDDD E aí, deu nisso. Uma fic um tanto infame. Uma coisa nova, pra quem já leu alguma fic minha, foi a narração. Não é bem primeira pessoa, pois não é nem Yoruichi, muito menos Urahara, mas, percebe-se que é uma pessoa. E tentei usar certa cultura inútil, um sarcasmo aqui, outra lá, enfim. x.x Quem seria essa pessoa ? Hehehe, nem eu sei... 8D

Quanto ao tema do texto, foi puramente isso: amor adolescente. Eu achei uma delícia escrever assim. E um dia vou fazer mais nesse formato. Brinquei com a coisa da adolescência praticamente o tempo todo. Até mesmo o hentai, tentei fazer assim. Com traços dominadores dela, e com traços da inteligência dele. Sei lá, talvez a combinação tenha dado certo. Vocês me dirão. u.u Ainda falando do hentai, espero q esteja no gosto, e bonito. Espero mesmo. Sei lá, nervosismo de estreiante no fandom. n.n

Para finalizar (eu sei q sou tagarela u.u) tenho que dizer isso: OMG!! Só tinha UMA fic desse casal aqui, em portugûes. Putz! Eu acho esses dois o casal mais óbvio. Pensei q quando chegasse aqui, ia ter várias fics deles. Poxa... Fiquei na saudade. (sorte que tem em inglês) Vamos nos inspirar pessoal! É um casal tão bonito. n.n Eles merecem boas fics. XDDD

Enfim. Perdoem o desabafo, sim? Só queria saber mesmo o que vocês acharam. Mandem reviews. Críticas, elogios (xD), sugestões, até ameaças de morte, ta valendo. 8DDD

Bjos! Até a próxima.

**Moon**


End file.
